The Shredder
'''The Shredder '''is the most notable opponent of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, serving as their nemesis in nearly every related animated series, comic book saga, and motion picture. Often considered one of the most versatile villains of the 80s and 00s, the Shredder's personality has differed drastically depending on his incarnation. His 2000s adaptation is a major player in the second Disney v. Non-Disney Villains Tournament, while his 80s version is a secondary player. This page covers the biography of the latter; for the biography of the former, see here. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Pre-War Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Long, long ago, lived an Oberati so fearsome, even Oberon himself trembled at the sound of his name. The Tengu Shredder was an intensely powerful warlord that wanted the rule of Avalon for himself. Eventually, Oberon had to take action. He rallied the help of any of his children he could attain. It took the combined efforts of himself, Titania, Puck, Anansi, Coyote, and the Weird Sisters to strip the Tengu Shredder of his powers and banish him to millenia as a human. It was on Oroku Saki's first birthday that his parents were killed by a mysterious, flying object that came crashing through their home. The weeping baby was found by a kind, old sensei, who took the child into his dojo. The sensei assumed the baby's survival was nothing short of a miracle. Saki was ultimately saddled with the destiny of becoming a martial artist, given that he grew up in a Dojo. Sadly he wasn't cut out for it at all. Saki felt as though he had to try twice as hard as any of his fellow apprentices did to even do half as well. Self pity slowly melded into jealousy and rage at his fellow students. Bored after another humiliating class one night, Saki stumbled upon some old scrolls that depicted legends of the Tengu Shredder. Looking at the drawings, he found himself strangely drawn to them. He found the mere image of the tengu Shredder to be appealing for some reason. Little did he know, he was looking at a picture of his birth father. After his banishment, the Tengu Shredder met, married, and had a child with a young woman, giving birth to Saki. Also unbeknownst to Saki, was that this made him, in a case similar to Janine "Fox Xanatos" Reynard, a half-Fae. The Tengu hoped to raise his half breed son to become a powerful warlord like he was, but his untimely destruction ended this plan. The next day was yet another large exam, in which students would spar with each other for the right to a belt promotion. Saki felt motivated. He would prove himself. Saki began his exam, and was doing poorly, as expected. He recieved a kick to the chest from his opponent that threw him into a bush. While shaking off the blow, Saki found that a gun was enigmatically lying under the bush. He let his rage take control. The fact he'd only be second best in his master's eyes drove him to point the gun at his opponent and fire. Saki's fellow student dropped dead. Apalled, the members of the Dojo ostracized Saki, who ran away. Saki found a strange satisfaction in using the gun. He found that he needed technology. He never won without it. Saki escaped to New York where he fashioned himself a set of armor that he based on that of the Tengu Shredder that he strangely admired so much. It was with this new start he identified himself as the Shredder, and initiated his new ambition of taking over the world. Saki (now going by the mantle of The Shredder) was finishing work on his technology. Saki refused to hire humans to do his dirty work. He wanted no reminder of his past in the dojo. As a result, his Foot Clan soldiers were composed of purple clad humanoid robots. He also had perfected dimensional technology, and was one of the very few people of Earth capable of doing so besides Mok. The Shredder demanded a warlord from another world to assist him, WMD the computer responded by teleporting Krang to New York. The two bonded on their similar desires and formed a deadly alliance. Their minds combined, Shredder and Krang were very successful. With assistance of Baxter Stockman, they more tha doubled their Foot Ninja fleets, perfected mutation (birthing Bebop and Rocksteady) and completing their technical marvel; the Technodrome. The rise of Shredder and Krang's foot clan reached the ears of Ch'Rell. He amassed his own clan of ninja, Karai and Hun among them, and launched a massive attack on Shredder and Krang. Shredder's robots were no match for the blackclad humans enlisted by Ch'Rell. The battle was brutal. Ch'Rell dealt with the Shredder by not only humiliating him by taking the mantle of the Shredder (and the name of Oroku Saki as his civilian alias) but by throwing the Shredder through his own dimensional portal, trapping him in Dimension X. Krang, Bebop, and Rocksteady were forced to retreat, while Baxter Stockman pleaded for his life, and did well enough at doing so that the new Shredder spared him. Ch'Rell now had the Shredder's technolgical empire. As Oroku Saki, he brought it to new heights as a brilliant buisness mind. Seeing the Technodrome as an eyesore, he sold it to Valmont of the Dark Hand. While Ch'Rell enjoyed his time as the Shredder, the true Oroku Saki howled for revenge, lusting for the day he would prove he was more tha second best. Stuck in Dimension X Prior to the events of the second war, the Utrom Shredder sends the real Shredder into Dimension X. Without a way of transporting himself back, the Shredder finally gets in contact with his associate, Krang, after much deliberation. With the Utrom Shredder supposedly dead, the two scheme to take over his empire. However, their call gets cut off when Hamsterviel attacks Krang. The hamster-like professor and Emperor Zurg end up defeating Krang, who is forced to build them an interdimensional portal. However, Zurg allows Krang to free the Shredder and the Technodrome from Dimension X. Defending the Technodrome Krang eventually comes to the Technodrome, where the Shredder installs him into a new body. The two scheme how best to eliminate Ch'rell, the Utrom Shredder, when Negaduck attacks with a new incarnation of the Fearsome Five. As the Shredder's Foot Clan robots and minions, Bebop and Rocksteady, fail to keep up with the Fearsome Five's assault, Krang roars at his ally to get into the action. Negaduck sends an attack imp after the Shredder; though he knocks the Shredder down, the martial artist recovers and strangles the creature. Don Karnage gives the Shredder a quick kick, but Shredder gets back up. When Phantom Blot knocks out Bebop, who manages to kill Karnage, the Shredder overloads a laser panel and disintegrates the inky menace. In a last ditch attempt to take the Technodrome, Negaduck launches a grenade into the machine; the explosion sends both Krang and Shredder flying into a wall. But Shredder activates the interdimensional transporter and releases a tremendous burst of energy. The blast kills Fat Cat and forces Negaduck to run away. Discoveries Krang's body is destroyed in the fight with the Fearsome Five, but he himself survives. The two scheme how to take down the Utrom Shredder, now known to be working on an dimensional-reality breaker: a machine allowing Ch'rell to destroy the universe and rebuild it at his whim. Krang realizes the Shredder's atomic ray might be the only weapon capable of stopping it; the weapon is now in the possession of Valmont. As the two scheme, Karai approaches them with an alliance; she has realized her "father" is too unstable to support. The Battle of San Francisco After overcoming some technical difficulties, he Shredder brings his army into San Francisco, ordering them to storm Valmont's lair and find the ray. However, Queen La and Negaduck are keeping the area heavily guarded. The Shredder uses his helmet to disintegrate several of Queen La's leopard men soldiers. He faces some heavy opposition from Coyote, a lethal robot rebuilt by Valmont. The machine manages to tear the Shredder's helmet off, but Karai impales it. Surprisingly, Coyote keeps on functioning, but not once the Shredder crushes it with debris after putting on his helmet again. La knocks the Shredder away, but the Shredder keeps on annihilating her men. When Negaduck arrives in a giant mech, the Shredder fires an arrow at him. Comically, Negaduck bats it away with a tennis racquet. Yet Bebop and Rocksteady kill Negaduck and Karai kills Queen La, securing the Shredder the victory and the atomic ray. Final Victory The Shredder informs Xanatos of the Utrom Shredder's plans. As the Battle of New York rages between three different factions, the Shredder returns to Zurg's ship with the atomic ray. After mounting the device on the ship, the Shredder waits for the right opportunity to annihilate his double. Right before the Utrom Shredder can activate his device, the Shredder makes his move. The Utrom Shredder is reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. The Shredder then takes over the Foot Clan, though DNA testing reveals he is actually Karai's biological father. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Dealings Deep inside the Technodrome, the Shredder and Krang hire Tyler as a new associate in their alliance. The Shredder has Tyler track down a potion deep in the heart of Brazil; though Tyler has to assassinate Tubalcain Alhambra for it, he manages to retrieve it. Defeat and Escape While Tyler is on a mysterious leave, the Shredder ends up attacked by Dr. Robotnik and his allies. The Shredder's forces put up a strong defense, but Robotnik's forces win the day. The Shredder takes on the doctor himself, but the better armed scientist blasts the Shredder away with a laser gun. The Shredder smashes his control panel, offering a few seconds of blindness in which he is able to activate his dimensional portal. Before Robotnik and his allies can stop him, the Shredder enters the portal into the live-action universe. Live Action Troubles The Shredder heads to the lair of Quan Chi, hoping to acquire one of the demon martial artist's Netherrealm portals to return home. Quan Chi denies his request, opting to take the Shredder on. The Shredder takes an early advantage, using his spear to both knock Chi down and put him on the defensive. But the Shredder grows cocky, reveals his face, and charges headlong at his foe. Chi uses this opportunity to knock the Shredder away, blasting him through the window with a knife. Even More Realms and Enemies When Shang Tsung teleports Quan Chi to the CGI dimension, the Shredder follows. Seeking to defeat Quan Chi and take over the CGI universe, the Shredder sets about acquiring allies. He tries to work with Lord Shen, only for the peacock to refuse to work with an "inferior creature." The Shredder bares his katars, hoping to intimidate Shen into joining. Shen, however, simply hurls some knives at the Shredder. The Shredder manages to dodge, readying himself for a lunge from Shen. The two trade blows, with the Shredder pinning Shen between the two blades of his katar. Shen kicks the Shredder away, leaping atop a massive cannon. The Shredder takes the blow head on, falling into a massive pool of water. Reasserting Power The Shredder survives his battle with Shen. He meets President Stone, who proposes that they join forces. The Shredder reveals his adopted daughter, Karai, in the meeting. He then tracks down Quan Chi, in possession of an amulet able to control an army of the undead, and fights him for the amulet. He is able to take Quan Chi down with his increased martial prowess, but Shang Tsung comes to his aid and fights him to a standstill. The Shredder lands a fortunate kick on Tsung, but Quan Chi rises up and distracts him. This affords Tsung the opportunity to blast the Shredder away with magic. All seems lost, but a great evil takes control of the army of the undead and kills Shang Tsung. With Quan Chi in retreat, the Shredder and his foster daughter join forces with this new figure. Cartoon Villains War Gallery Shredder-bow-TMNT-005 1201060213-1.jpg|Shredder in the Live Action Universe 250px-Character-shredder.png|Shredder in the CGI Universe Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tmnt villains Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:1984 introductions Category:Movie Villains Category:The Joker and The Shredder Alliance from T.V. Show Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:President Stone's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Oruku Saki's Alliance Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Major Players Category:Rivals Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Villains war Category:Samurai Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dorian Harewood Category:Kevin Michael Richardson